20th Century Studios
1935–1965 In 1935, 20th Century Pictures, Inc. merged with Fox Films, creating 20th Century Fox. 1935–1967 Fox35 1.jpg|Black and white variation 1953–1981 cinemascope.jpg|Cinemascope, as used in colour. 272266-cinemascope.jpg|Cinemascope, as used in black and white. 20th Century FOX 55.png|Plain 0 varient CinemaScope 55.png|CinemaScope 55 Grandeur 70.jpg|Grandeur 70 20th Century Fox - The Omen (1976).jpg|Variant with registered mark 20th-print1972.png|1972 print logo, used for trade ads and movie posters cbr.jpg|The "Cannonball Run" version of the tower, used in 1981. CinemaScope Rare.jpg|Rare CinemaScope Logo vlcsnap-2012-09-14-15h47m18s130.png|1953-1981 20th Century Fox logo taken from Star Wars (1977). 1981–1994 20th_century_fox_logo_2358.gif|1982 print variation. This logo was created by Landor Associates 20th Century Fox.svg|1987 print variation, which remains in use to this day. 20th Century Fox - Predator 2 (1990).jpg 20th Century Fox - Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970).jpg|The 1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo taken from re-issue of "Tora! Tora! Tora!". 20th Century Fox - The Poseidon Adventure (1972).png|The 1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo taken from re-issue of "The Poseidon Adventure". 20th Century Fox 1982282282.jpg 20th Century Fox (War of the Roses).jpg|The 1981 20th Century Fox logo taken from "War of the Roses". 20th Century Fox (Breaking Point).jpg|The 1981 20th Century Fox logo taken from "Breaking Point". vlcsnap-2012-08-21-03h15m21s56.png|Logo taken from Die Hard. GW264H140.jpg|A Pink Searchlight? 20th Century Fox 1982.jpg 1994–2009 This version of the familiar logo is in CGI. The designer is the same person behind the 1987-2003 Paramount logo and the 1990-97 Universal logo. Even though it isn't used as a logo, it can still be found on new DVD releases (i:e trailers, etc). The logo is seen on the trailer for Vampires Suck even though it used the next logo. Logo 20th century fox.jpg asasasadsfgd.png|The logo without the News Corporation byline. (Save this pic if you want to put your own byline in, though.) OLDBULENE.jpg|The old logo used. Note the byline. F0RK.jpg|The logo forming even though the byline is already there. FADW.jpg|The logo fading. note that the X is not fading. PREHISTORICK.jpg|The logo in ice age. used only in the 3-D version of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. ROBOT.jpg|The already formed logo in an Mechanical look. CAT.jpg|The logo orange with Garfield's stripes. CAT2.jpg|The structure reading "20th Century Cat". it is also orange with Garfield's stripes. POWEROUT.jpg|Oops! This is the one where the searchlights go out due to a power-outage. FUTURAMA.jpg|Logo in the future. DADADADAA.jpg|Ralph Wiggum singing the fanfare. ALVINFOX.png|Alvin, Simon and Theadore on the structure. idrew.jpg|The logo as an drawing. This logo was used for Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. the camera then pans down. FOX CITY.jpg|Logo metallic and on the New York skyline. vlcsnap-2012-01-11-05h00m25s3.png 2009– In 2009, the logo got updated to match the 1997 Universal logo and the 2002 Paramount logo. In 2010, 20th Century Fox celebrated 75 years and, as a result, changed their logo for that year. The logo is seen on Vampires Suck even though the trailer has the previous logo. 382824f9 Untitled.jpg|75th Anniversary logo from 2010. GW338H144.jpg|75th Anniversary On Screen Logo. BOX.jpg|The logo in a box with the Regency Enterprises logo. CARVEBYLINE.jpg|The byline carved in the structure. 20th-century-fox-movie-studios-logo-wallpaper.jpg Category:California Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:News Corporation Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:International Category:Movie studios Category:20th Century Fox